The rectangular transportation container (CLC) of this invention is classified in Classes 220/1.5, 4, 5, 7 and 217/43, 65.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,950 issued on Aug. 16, 1938 to F. Ditchfield, there is disclosed and claimed a transportation means having a metallic body with side and end walls, a hinged means for closing a door in one of said walls, and automatic locking means carried by the transportation means adjacent the lower margin of the door. The locking means has a plurality of spaced locking dogs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,897 issued Apr. 14, 1964 to W. B. Wilkins, there is disclosed and claimed a cargo container of lengths up to 40 feet and capacity up to 30 tons or more. The containers are low cost, non-metallic materials. The container wall is a plurality of superimposed laminar of fiber glass sheets bonded by a polyester resin adhesive. A front end and a rear opening door provide metal or non-metal frames on which a tubular wall is formed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,503 issued Dec. 2, 1969, Kloess and Quade disclose and claim an open top freight container having a detachable top cover. A watertight stiff top cover is provided with cam operated secure locking devices which insures the tight fit of the detachable top cover alignment on the container.
Sherwood discloses and claims in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,174 issued Nov. 25, 1969, a foundation frame upon which a plurality of freight containers can be mounted in indexed relation thereto, and transported as a single unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,437 issued Aug. 3, 1976 Lovide, Meller and Morse disclose and claim top four corners hoist brackets on a cubical container for lifting and maneuvering the container.
Funaioli, Rossetti and Landini in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,907, issued Dec. 11, 1979 teach and claim a collapsible, folding cargo container having a base wall with an upright base section of a wall. A corresponding extension section of each wall is provided.